Ferris Wheel
by SeEmYaWeSoMeNeSs
Summary: White is a girl who startles easily. And when startled, she gets violent. She also still isn't sure what to think about the odd green-haired man called N.


**Because, lol, I had to.**

**This is very different from my original take on it. :DDD**

* * *

White was what one could refer to as an easy to startle girl.

It was just.

When startled, she was violent.

So, when N appeared out of nowhere and got as close to her as someone who had no sense of personal space (which he didn't, the oddball), and began to ask her a question that began as "Are you looking for—" but was cut off due to her screech and flying fist, she could only gape in horror at him for a moment before panicking.

"I'm sorry," she gasped out, "I really, really am. I didn't see you and then you were there and you spoke and you're bigger than me and a guy and bigger than me and I'm sorry, oh my God, are you okay? Cheren says I punch hard, please tell me he's lying. I am so sorry."

The hurt she'd originally seen in his eyes vanished as she continued to apologize profusely and turned into a form of curious amusement. "Do you normally punch people when they greet you?"

She stopped her apologies to deadpan, "Oh yes. And they all greet me by randomly hopping into my bubble."

He frowned, puzzled, "You have a bubble?"

There was a moment of silence. And then she decided not to ask how he had lived as long as he had under a rock. It was really the only explanation she had. "…Never mind. What are you doing here?" He had a bruise forming. A bruise.

She felt so bad. Stupid instincts!

"Oh, um, Team Plasma ran into the park." He grabbed her arm and she almost smacked him again on impulse. They needed to work on this whole 'touching and scaring the shit out of White' thing before she really hurt him. She'd probably cry from guilt then. "Come with me."

…Oh, he gave so many choices.

She stumbled a bit as he tugged her down the path and then almost fell when he let go to glance around near the Ferris wheel. "Let's ride it and look for them while we're up there. I love Ferris wheels, you know. Their circular motion… the dynamics… a beautiful combination of formulas…"

He was such a geek and so awkward and probably had no idea. She could only stare at him for a moment, amused and no longer feeling a bit threatened by his maleness. Mostly because he just had an innocent feel to him… And so, before he could geek out some more, she entered it and he followed, prattling a bit about it.

It was silent for a while. Awkwardly so. But he seemed fascinated by gazing out the window and she wanted to let her babies out so they could see, too, but figured that would end badly.

And then he spoke: "I should start from the beginning… I am the king of Team Plasma."

Her heart stopped, or at least felt as if it had. She didn't feel safe any longer and she felt anger rush up as, of course, the first emotion. And she pulled her fist back to give him a good punch but he met her eyes and her fist just hung back in the air.

She couldn't do it. Not when he looked so… sincere. And open. He almost looked vulnerable.

Slowly, she let her hand fall back to her side.

And N continued, "Requested by Ghetsis, we aim to save Pokemon togeth—"

"Save them? You say that but you have to be lying." She crossed her arms and continued, "You treat yours nicely, yes, but every other grunt I've seen is a complete ass. One even kicked a wild Munna. And then got his ass whooped but still. And don't interrupt."

He had opened his mouth.

If he wanted to talk, he was waiting a turn.

"I… I know you probably want to save them. You can talk to them, right? You can hear them and you listen and it's great. But if that's so, haven't you heard mine? Don't they want to stay with me?" Her voice cracked here and she mentally berated herself for letting him hear she was upset. "I mean, if you force them to leave… That's not saving them!"

He was silent for a long moment and she glanced out at the surroundings for a moment to calm herself down. Then, softly, he asked, "How many pokemon are out there? How many trainers? How many force them to fight…?" He seemed to hesitate and then brushed his arm against hers.

At first.

She was ready to slam him out the window.

…It was just her first instinct. She didn't really know him and he was older and a guy and yes she had violent tendencies, she normally ignored them, and she was always sorry when she slipped up.

But… she figured it had been meant as a comforting gesture.

"Your pokemon do want to stay with you, they really like you. It's the first time I've heard it. It's why… I want to know you better, I want to understand you. _Why_ do they like you so much?"

She decided to take it all as a compliment telling her she was special and shrugged, "I love them. And I don't let them faint—even if I have to take the hit myself! And if they ever faint, I'll rush them to a pokecenter! It hasn't happened yet but I know I can't always protect them… They might get mad at me if I keep doing it."

"You could get hurt!" He had a magic way of startling her. She grabbed her fist to keep from hitting him with his sudden exclamation. "I think… I get it a little more now…"

Yeah, she supposed if one saved another's life, they tended to bond.

The rest of the descent was spent in silence.

* * *

When they got off, however, two grunts popped up all crazylike and worried and she was ready to kick some butt.

Oh wait.

N… was going to protect them.

Why?

And he was so genuine and _sweet_ and wellmeaning and it kind of broke her heart a little to have to admit he was her enemy. She didn't really want him to be.

"So, White, you understand my thoughts, right?" She nodded, knowing exactly where he was coming from. It still depressed her… But it didn't seem to depress him. "I'm truly happy! Now then… this is the future I have seen… Even if I cannot defeat you here, I shall fight you for the sake of Team Plasma!"

* * *

"So, we were alike… but you… What are you?"

She was vaguely insulted but she had to praise her darling pokemon before she could really reply. And by then he was talking again.

"You are strong, but there is a future I must change. And so—"

He moved closer and her hands went up instinctively. Really. His face. Too close.

He blinked a moment and then smiled, "I shall surpass the Champion and become an undefeatable opponent! And I will liberate pokemon from all trainers. But… you wish to be together with pokemon…"

Just as she calmed down he moved even closer.

Seriously.

No sense of personal space.

"If that is your desire… collect all the gym badges and come to the Pokemon League! Once there, try to stop me!" He finally stepped back, adopting a more serious expression, "If you do not feel as strongly… you won't be able to stop me."

He turned to leave but, fed up with his show of superiority (because, that's what it was in her eyes), she grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. "I _will_ stop you, N. Because I won't let you take them from me!"

He looked… so confused.

And hey.

Time to burst his bubble, see how he likes it.

She leaned closer and nuzzled him like a little weirdo… But she was weird and didn't really care if it looked strange. Except. N was _bright_ red.

She wasn't sure what to make of that.

So she patted him on the arm and stepped around him, "And next time we meet, warn me before you pop up. I don't want to hurt you again."

And then _she_ made _her_ dramatic exit.

Ha.


End file.
